


Finally His

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Necrophilia, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just straight up reylo necro, with spoilers from the latest movie. Before you leave any comments please remember I am an actual human being and they aren't. Fiction doesn't equal reality, and all that jazz.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Finally His

Each moment felt like an eternity. She was just there, just in front of him. Desperately he dragged himself forward, ignored the agony each movement brought. His whole world, so so close - he could almost touch her. Every moment of his life felt like it had all been leading up to this moment. All he had ever wished for, just within his grasp - and then finally he could touch her.

She felt cold. 

He hiccoughed out a sob. He finally had her, finally they were together - just as it was meant to be. But she was still cold, eyes vacant as he pulled her into his lap. 

Had she always been so small? It was so easy to get caught up in her boldness, how loud and vibrant she always was - always had been. So easy to miss that she was so tiny in his hands. Easy to pick up, easy to hold. His hands fit perfectly around her waist. 

Her lips felt so small against his, rough as he licked at them. All he wanted was for her to kiss him back. He was so sure she would have, so full of energy. He closed his eyes to avoid that empty stare. Her lips almost felt warm, the longer he stayed pressed against them. Or maybe his were just numb. 

A large hand smoothed back her hair, lifted her hand to rest against his cheek. His tongue dipped between her lips. Tentatively he trailed a hand down to her small breasts, still soft under his hands. He could almost hear her moan as he pinched at a nipple. His own cock was quickly filling, his own pains distant. He could live out almost any fantasy he wanted with her, right here, right now. He could hardly decide which to go with, he'd had so many. Was she still a virgin? He doubted she'd had much chance to have sex with anyone else, and found himself pleased at the thought that he was probably her first. She was all his now, forever. He was never letting her go again.

Gently he slid off her clothes and then his own. He wanted to be gentle with her, just in case it really was her first time. He couldn't hurt her again, not after she was finally his. He grunted as he shifted to lie between her legs, while body protesting the movement as pain flared. It would be worth it, so worth it just to taste her though. Tenderly he parted her lips, suddenly nervous. A deep breath to steady his nerves. 

The first lick felt odd. He'd never done this, never touched anyone else like this - never even wanted to, until her. His whole world was just her. He could taste his own tears on his lips, mixed with her natural taste. Her cunt looked so tiny, he was so afraid he'd break her. He could ignore his own pleasure for now, if it meant she'd be able to take him easier. 

He propped one of her legs up over his own shoulder, thankful she hadn't started to stiffen yet. The weight of her legs almost let him belief she was dragging him in closer, using him to help her get off. He'd give her anything she ever wanted, let her use him as much as she wanted. Gradually he eased in a finger alongside his tongue, then two, then three into her. He hoped just his spit would be enough to lube the way. He didn't really have much choice otherwise. 

His breathing sounded so loud to himself, desperately panting as he slowly forced his cock inside her small pussy. He could hardly hold back - she was so tight around him, she felt even better than he'd ever imagined. Cool against his burning heat, walls soft around his cock. He couldn't even fit halfway in yet she still felt like heaven. Even the rough friction against his cock felt good. He picked her up gently, head lolling until he wrapped a hand in her hair and forced his tongue back into her mouth. 

"Oh god, Rey, Rey, oh fuck please, I can't hold back any more!" He moaned into her mouth. He bounced her even faster in his lap, cursing and grunting, eyes fixated on her cute tits as they bounced too - tried to ignore how her head lolled back and bounced too. With a loud groan he came, vision whiting out for a moment as he gasped for breath, whole body shuddering. 

Slowly he rested her body back onto the floor, redressed her amidst soft kisses. Maybe he couldn't have everything, but he'd take what he could get. He picked her up gently, cradled her to his chest, and started to make the long trek out. This time he wasn't letting her go.


End file.
